Wiki Guidelines
Wikia Rules This page is for the use of Jailbreak Wikia Moderators and Administrators This Page will be used as a guide for Mods and Admins whenever a User breaks a Rule in the Wikia. Mods and Admins (Depends on the severity) will determine the Block time. In case of repeated offense's by the User the Block shall be longer than what is clearly stated on the destroyed Rule. This Page can also be a guide for Newer Wiki Users to know if they've been doing something good or bad. Unlawful Act Users who break a rule in this type of category receive warnings before a Mod or Admin takes action. Multiple offense's from the User do not receive warnings, but instead they receive a block, which could be up to a week or a month depending on the severity/intensity of the act. * Spamming: 'Excessive repetition of a message or the repetition of a letter. 'Hours Repetition of sending the same message to a person. * Swearing: The use of Profanity. Hours Make sure to censor the word like f*** or s###. We strive to maintain & keep this Wiki family friendly. * Creating a Useless Page: Creating an unnecessary Page that isn't needed. Hours - 1 Day Make sure that it has a purpose and it is related to Jailbreak. * Changing of Quote: The change of an already filled quote. Hours - 1 Day Always ask permission from the owner of the Quote so you can change it. However if there is a Grammatical or Spelling error you may edit so if you please. The Staff Team is free of asking permission. * Editing Another Users Profile: The editing of another persons Profile. Days Their Profile information is theirs to keep. Serious Act Users who break a rule in this type of category will be blocked on sight. * Racism: The use of hateful content towards another ones race: Days - 1 Week Go to a different Wikia if you do not support all races. * Hate Speech: The use of content that encourages harmful acts to someone: Days - 1 Week Talk somewhere private. This is not a place for hurting or exposing people. * Staff Team Assault: The action of attacking the Staff Team: Week - 3 Weeks Or else you get Ban Hammered. * Vandalism: The destruction or damage to Public/Private Property: Months Will stress the Staff Team and other Wiki Users who need information. Just don't okay? * Inserting Audio Publicly: The act of putting Audio on Public Pages: Month Put the audio on a private page, like your profile. * Being Suggestive: The act of discussing sexual words or sexual subjects: Months - 3 Months Don't be dirty... Severe Act Users who break a rule on this type of category will be permanently or temporarily blocked just by sight of the user, depending on the severity of the crime. * Pornography: Talking and posting anything related to pornography. * Bad Username: Blocked until the User changes his/her Username. TEMPORARY * Bad Profile Picture: Blocked until the User changes his/her Profile Picture. TEMPORARY * Inserting Explicit Audio Publicly: Any Ear Rape or Explicit Audio on Public Pages. * Malicious Off-Site Links: Posting an offsite link whose content contains potentially harmful hacking activity. * Troll Account: The purpose of this account is to do inappropriate and harmful activities. * Alternate Account: Used to bypass a ban or to pretend to be someone else.